


Прикрытие

by Renie_D



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: Анни обвела пальцем алые следы по краям бокала и усмехнулась — ладно, от помады она избавилась. Теперь осталось избавиться от всего остального.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SnK OTP Wars 2016

Вспышки стробоскопа, потоки цветного света, делающие танцующих вокруг похожими то на зомби, то на больных желтухой, то на инопланетян попеременно, и музыка, бьющая по ушам. По собственной воле Анни никогда бы сюда не пришла. Это не отдых, это — изощренная пытка. Каблуки, платье и помада в качестве вериг прилагались по умолчанию.

Анни обвела пальцем алые следы по краям бокала и усмехнулась — ладно, от помады она избавилась. Теперь осталось избавиться от всего остального.

Окинув внимательным взглядом толпу, она отвернулась к стойке и махнула бармену, указав на свой стакан. В два глотка допила оставшееся и облизала губы. Надо отдать должное — коктейли в «Шиганшине» действительно хороши. Было бы здесь еще немного потише…

Но дело есть дело, особенно когда платят втрое больше обычных расценок. И задание у нее проще некуда — прицепить к камерам клуба датчики перехвата сигнала.

Она поболтала соломинкой в новом коктейле, вынула ее и отхлебнула через край. Специалистом по технике она не была. Она была… более контактным специалистом. 

Анни криво усмехнулась и согнула соломинку пополам, а потом еще раз, и еще.

За всю электронику отвечал Берт. Именно он должен был сидеть сейчас здесь и выбирать партнера для прогулки наверх, в номера, что сдавали всем желающим хоть на час, хоть на сутки. 

Анни нужно было прождать до утра — клуб опустеет, охрана перестанет пялиться на экраны в поисках драк и пришлых, толкающих дурь. Над девушкой, заблудившейся в переходах после бурной ночи — разве что посмеются. Возможно, облапают за задницу, — но и только.

— Все просто, Берт. Снимешь себе девочку или мальчика, — недобро скалился Зик во время инструктажа, не сводя глаз с Райнера. — Отведешь наверх, трахнешь как следует, а потом за дело.

Совмещать работу с проверками было в его стиле. Роман между этими двумя не мог остаться незамеченным, только не в их конторе.

Анни покосилась на Берта. В его глазах стояла такая тоска, что у нее заныло сердце. В их жизни было мало приятного, еще меньше — ценного и дорогого. И плевать, что Райнер — говнюк.

Она демонстративно фыркнула и уставилась на Зика. Пропустить такую выходку он не мог.

— У тебя есть возражения? — спросил он, подняв бровь.

— Если позволите, сэр. — Доводы были так себе, но ничего лучше придумать она не успела: — Берт слишком приметный. Высокий, симпатичный — есть риск, что запомнят. Какая-нибудь дура вцепится, начнет искать. Лишние осложнения.

Зик гулко расхохотался: 

— Надоело в четырех стенах сидеть? Засвербило?

Краска бросилась Анни в лицо. 

— Пусть развлечется, — внезапно поддержала ее Имир. И насмешливо добавила: — Трудно ей живется с принципами: «с сослуживцами ни-ни». Потанцует, расслабится, выпьет, отдохнет. А то опять раскроит кому-нибудь череп, вместо того чтобы просто припугнуть.

Анни заскрипела зубами. Вот ведь сука! Прекрасно все понимает, но не пнуть ее, подставившуюся по своей воле, выше сил Имир. 

На гневный взгляд та ответила ехидной улыбкой и нахальным подмигиванием.

— Ну-ну, Анни, не злись, она права. С тем парнем ты перестаралась, — настроение Зика взлетело мгновенно, как стрелка спидометра навороченного авто. Мелкие распри его веселили, близкие отношения и дружбу он не терпел. — Так и быть, прогуляйся сама. Невзрачную блондинку мало кто запомнит. И разнополая пара привлечет меньше внимания.

— В прошлом веке, может быть, — не унималась Имир. — Вы слишком отстали от жизни, командир. Времена меняются.

— А люди — нет, — посмеиваясь, ответил тот. — И перестань меня подначивать, дорогуша. Иначе я вспомню, как ты сама завалила работу из-за другой блондинки. И огорчусь.

Взгляд Имир потух, а ухмылка застыла, превратившись в хищный оскал. 

Анни было ее не жаль — сама напросилась. Любые посягательства на свой авторитет Зик вытравливал в зародыше. Только безусловное молчаливое подчинение — вот их удел. Добрый дядюшка снаружи и страшный людоед внутри.

Анни его ненавидела.

Когда он, наконец, убрался восвояси, Райнер пробормотал:

— Спасибо, — и с облегчением уткнулся в ладони.

— Это не для тебя, — процедила она, поднимаясь со стула. Кивнула Имир: — Пойдем, что-нибудь одолжишь.

К Райнеру у нее был свой счет.

 

Бармен, перегнувшись через стойку, забрал у Анни пустой бокал. Она вздрогнула. Отвлекаться и тонуть в прошлом — глупо, она уже здесь.

— Повторить? — спросил бармен, улыбаясь.

Его улыбка была живой, не дежурной, с явной симпатией и участием во взгляде.

«Не подойдет», — с сожалением прикинула она. Обслуживающий персонал из списка кандидатов вылетал автоматически — рабочее место до конца смены им не покинуть, а после… После Анни не интересовало.

Она холодно кивнула и отвернулась. Но вместо осточертевшего танцпола перед глазами возникла загорелая шея с тонкой золотой цепочкой, выглядывающей из-под ворота.

— Привет.

Анни подняла глаза — на нее, улыбаясь, смотрел симпатичный парень. Вряд ли ровесник, скорее лет на пять младше ее самой.

— Скучаешь? — наморщил он нос.

Анни покачала головой. Слишком молод.

— А выглядишь так, как будто скучаешь. Или здесь не по своей воле.

По коже побежали мурашки. Но как? Откуда?

Она впилась в него взглядом.

— Подруги затащили? Или друг? — помедлив, спросил он, заметно тушуясь. 

Анни хмыкнула и расслабилась. Совпадение. Обычный корявый подкат, каких сотни. 

— Я здесь одна. Просто тяжелый день.

Парень выдохнул с облегчением. Блеснули белые зубы и Анни невольно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Я — Эрен, — представился тот. — Потанцуем?

— Я не умею, — честно ответила она.

Эрен расхохотался:

— Не может быть! Все умеют танцевать. Это же так просто, — он вынул из кармана купюру и протянул ее бармену. — За выпивку этой леди, без сдачи.

— Пойдем?

Анни медлила, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Подошел сам — это плюс, слишком молод — минус. Здесь с друзьями? Наверняка. Плохо. Лишнего внимания к своей персоне не хотелось. Наверняка в его компании есть пара девчонок, тайно вздыхающих по этим вихрам и ресницам.

Улыбка на губах Эрен стала увядать, и Анни внезапно не захотелось его расстраивать.

— Сам виноват, — она накинула ремешок сумочки на плечо и вложила в его руку свою.

***

Он ловко лавировал между людьми, оберегая ее от чужих спин и локтей, и затаскивая почти в середину танцпола. 

Эрен двигался пластично и легко. С легкостью поймав ритм, он танцевал не задумываясь. Анни не разбиралась в клубных течениях, но то, что Эрен вписывался в окружающий хаос без труда, было заметно. Кожаные браслеты на запястьях, футболка с ярким принтом, джинсы. 

Он был хорош. Намного лучше всех коктейлей «Шиганшины» вместе взятых, и пьянил не в пример сильнее.

Анни закусила губу. Чертов Берт! Чертов Райнер!

Сама она плавно переминалась с ноги на ногу, покачивая бедрами, и даже не старалась поразить Эрена — насчет танцев она не врала. Но он смотрел на нее во все глаза и не переставал тепло улыбаться. Анни чувствовала, как горячий румянец начинает подниматься по ее шее, пятная щеки и лоб.

Он шагнул к ней, намереваясь что-то сказать, но тут в его спину врезался подвыпивший парень, явно запутавшийся в ногах и количестве выпитого алкоголя. 

Эрен покачнулся, но устоял. 

— Твою мать! — прочитала по его губам Анни и хмыкнула. Смущение, охватившее ее минуту назад, испарилось. 

Глядя на парней, обменивающихся тычками, она закатила глаза. Шагнула вперед и схватила Эрена за руку чуть ниже локтя. 

— Что? — изумленно обернулся он.

— Пойдем, — артикулируя по слогам, беззвучно произнесла она, и потащила его к выходу. 

Когда они вывалились в проход, Эрен возмущенно засопел:

— Зря ты меня оттащила, я бы ему показал! — Потом обернулся и восхищенно добавил: — И зря ты говоришь, что плохо танцуешь. Двигаешься очень плавно. Как вода.

Анни хмыкнула и передразнила: 

— Это очень любезно и так по-джентельменски. Хоть и вранье.

Эрен расхохотался.

— Эй! Я серьезно. А куда мы идем?

Анни мотнула головой:

— Наверх. Снимем номер.

— Но… — Эрен затормозил, заставляя ее остановится. — Я думал… Я не…

Она обернулась. Он выглядел растерянным и смущенным одновременно. Здесь, без мелькания светодиодов, в теплом золотистом свете, Анни наконец рассмотрела цвет его глаз — они были серо-зеленые, как пожухлая осенняя трава, прихваченная инеем.

Отпустив его руку, она привстала на цыпочки и обхватила руками его затылок. 

Целуя сжатые губы, Анни чувствовала себя так, словно тянула лотерейный билет с моментальным выигрышем. Все или ничего. Сейчас.

Неподвижным Эрен оставался недолго — его руки смяли легкий шелк ее платья, обхватили талию и сжались. Губы шевельнулись, перехватывая инициативу, и Анни сдалась без боя.

Выдернув сумочку, зажатую между ними, она просунула ладони в карманы его джинс. Жевательная резинка и горсть монет ее не интересовали, а вот напряженный член — весьма.

— П-подожди, — Эрен отстранился, хватая ртом воздух.

— Пойдем, — Анни вытащила руки из его штанов и вновь увлекла за собой.

У стойки администратора Анни вытащила из сумочки деньги:

— На сутки, — сообщила она невозмутимой служащей и улыбнулась Эрену через плечо: — Теперь моя очередь платить.

И, не слушая возражений, подхватила протянутый ключ с цветным брелоком.

***

В номер они ввалились, целуясь. К выключателю не потянулся ни один из них. 

Сумочка полетела на пол, а Эрен — на кровать. Анни, оседлав его бедра, дергала за болты его джинс, быстро расстегивая ширинку. 

— Стой, стой-стой! — руки Эрена обхватили ее ладони, не давая хозяйничать, где им вздумается. — Стой! Как… как тебя зовут?

— Анни, — второй раз за вечер честно ответила она, отогнав мысль соврать. Правды он все равно никогда не узнает.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он, и опрокинул ее, меняя их местами.

Анни улыбнулась и Эрен поймал ее улыбку своими губами. Неторопливо поцеловал в шею и огладил бедро, обтянутое прохладным шелком. Он никуда не торопился. И Анни подхватила его ритм — на танцполе у него явно выходило лучше.

Она бездумно смотрела в потолок, чувствуя его дыхание на своих ключицах и подрагивающие пальцы, тянущие подол наверх.

Анни воспротивилась лишь тогда, когда Эрен попытался нащупать застежки на кружевном бюстье, плотно обтягивающем ее талию.

— Оставь, не мешает, — сбивчиво прошептала она, спуская бретели с плеч и высвобождая грудь из плена мягких чашек. 

Эрен прикоснулся к ее соскам пальцами, потом губами, оставив в покое крючки, и Анни откинулась на подушки, расслабляясь. Так было хорошо, приятно, и объяснений, откуда у нее шрамы от пулевых и два ножевых на животе, придумывать срочно не пришлось.

Анни гладила Эрена сверху вниз: то перебирая пряди на его затылке, то скользя пальцами вниз, вдоль позвоночника, к крепкой упругой заднице. На нем уже не осталось ничего, когда на ней еще осталось все, кроме платья и ненавистных каблуков.

Хотелось большего, того, чего у нее не было уже очень давно.

— Лиф не мешает, но все остальное — очень, — выдохнула она и подкинула бедра, прижимаясь лобком к его твердому члену.

Эрен коротко застонал. Путаясь в поясе для чулок, нашарил резинку ее трусов и потянул вниз, предсказуемо путаясь в подвязках.

Анни улыбнулась и потянулась помочь, но Эрен, коротко зарычав, решил проблему одним махом, стянув с нее сразу все. Ткань и тонкий нейлон затрещали под напором, и Анни засмеялась, прикидывая, удастся ли с утра найти что-нибудь из этого целым.

Когда его пальцы легли на ее клитор, ей стало не до смеха. Она впилась ногтями в его плечи и не отпускала до самого конца. 

Анни пыталась совладать с дыханием и стонами, рвущимися из груди, пока он нашаривал выброшенные куда-то джинсы и рылся по карманам, доставая презервативы. 

Эрен прижался губами к ее колену, а потом уперся в него лбом, раскатывая резинку по члену. Приторный запах фруктовой отдушки поплыл по комнате, заставив Анни поморщится. 

Эрен придвинулся ближе, подхватывая ее под бедра, и одним плавным движением вошел.

Анни закинула ноги на его поясницу, притягивая еще чуть-чуть ближе, уперлась руками в спинку кровати. Сердце загнанно стучало под ребрами, разгоняя кровь, накаляя бесконечное ожидание. Но Эрен медлил. Загнанно дышал, уткнувшись в ее плечо и не двигался.

Анни потерлась щекой о его макушку, побуждая поднять лицо. Сжалась, стискивая его член в себе.

— Давай, — хрипло попросила она. — Двигайся.

От желания кололо кожу, жгло в тех местах, где чужая — горячая, мягкая — соприкасалась с ее.

Эрен зафыркал. Поднялся на локтях. Провел пальцами по ее поднятым рукам, проследив линию мышц, обхватил запястья.

— Я сейчас кончу, — спокойно и как-то убито сообщил он. — Если сделаешь еще раз так же — то точно.  
Анни закусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— У нас впереди вся ночь. Двигайся, — так мягко, как только могла, попросила она. — Пожалуйста.

И теперь настала очередь Эрена ей не противиться.

***

Проснулась она как и всегда — сразу. Открыла глаза, заставляя себя лежать неподвижно, а дышать — спокойно. В неплотно зашторенное окно лился серый предрассветный свет.

Рядом, положив под голову руку, спал Эрен.

Сейчас, глядя на его расслабленное лицо, Анни думала, что ошиблась с его возрастом. Тени под глазами, морщинка между бровей. Скорее всего они были ровесниками.

Выбираясь из-под одеяла, она скользнула взглядом по его телу и нахмурилась. Над коленом, вверх по бедру виднелись росчерки ножевых шрамов, выделяющихся на смуглой коже белыми полосками — от совсем тонких до грубых, плохо зарубцевавшихся.

Взгляд Анни метнулся к его лицу. Хотя с таким характером не удивительно попасть в пару-тройку неприятных историй.

Она легко улыбнулась. Все прошло лучше, чем она надеялась. Намного лучше. 

Кончики пальцев потянулись, чтобы погладить его по щеке, покрытой легкой щетиной, отросшей за ночь, но в последний момент она отдернула руку. Водные процедуры подождут, а нежности откладываются до никогда — проснувшийся Эрен ей может только помешать. На романтическое прощание не стоит надеяться.

Найдя на полу свои вещи, Анни быстро оделась, подхватила сумочку и шагнула к порогу. Уходить не хотелось.

Удивляясь самой себе, она не выдержала и оглянулась. Грудь Эрена спокойно вздымалась, а на тумбочке, подмигивая зеленым диодом, лежал его мобильный. Узнать его номер было делом двух секунд.

Анни сжала дверную ручку — нет времени, слишком опасно, недальновидно. Все причины казались неважными и смешными. Здесь, в маленькой комнатке, не было ничего, кроме его дыхания и ее неуверенности.

Словно подслушав мысли, в сумочке завибрировал ее телефон, махом опуская на землю. Смотреть на экран не было никакой нужды — она и так знала, кто спешит ей напомнить об обязанностях.

Она решительно потянула на себя дверь и шагнула за порог. Пора приниматься за работу.


End file.
